Oppasiteshipping:Twenty Question
by JACCGirls-Squad
Summary: Ashley deside to play twenty question and Ash agreed to play with her but what kind of trial does this question led to a romatic or a embaress


Let s play twenty questions, Ashley Fireflower suddenly asked from where she was leaning against the log, on the grass, in front of the fire.

Huh? Ash Ketchum asked as he turned to face the black haired girl as she stared up at the night sky, her brown eyes reflecting the stars.

I m going to bed, there friends suddenly said as they stood up, stretching there arms over there head before gave them a wave. I ll see you in the morning. Don t stay up too late.

Night guys, both of them waved back as there friend ducked into ther tent with there pokemon following them so they could get a good night rest.

Well, do you do want to play twenty questions? Ashley asked as she shifted so she was facing Ash with her legs curled up next to her. Ash just arched an eyebrow.

Why do you want to play a game? Ash asked. Ashley grinned.

Silly, it s not a game, it s a way of asking people questions. If they feel it s too personal, they can pass it, Ashley told him before tilting her head to the side. Wanna play?

Sure, why not? Ash said as he shifted on his side to face her. The pokemon were all lying about next to the fire, enjoying the warmth while they snoozed.

Okay, do you want to go first? Ashley asked.

Nah, you go first, Ash said and Ashley nodded as she tapped her chin with her index finger before she smiled.

Favourite colour, Ashley started.

Blue and Black, Ash said. Dawn just shook her head, amused. You?

Different colours, but I prefer red and yellow, Ashley told him and Ash nodded. Have you always wanted to be a trainer? Ash nodded.

Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I ve always been fascinated with training pokemon and helping them become the best they could, Ash told her. Ashley just smiled as she cupped her chin while placing her elbow on the log. What about you? Ashley nodded.

Yeah, I been a great pokemon trainer for a long time but it all star when I was nine years old, Ashley told him. Ash nodded in a way that had Ashley curious. Why do you ask? Ash looked at her with a teasing grin.

Oh, nothing just I can see a potential battler in you, he told her and Ashley smiled shyly. Have you ever entertained the idea of becoming a trainer? You are very good at battling and I think you could give me a run for my money when it comes to collecting badges. Ashley grinned as she tilted her head slightly.

Once, when I was younger. I watched this live show of a battle and it was so breath taking,  
>so I love to be a trainer, Dawn admitted and Ash nodded.<p>

Well, if you ever want to change your mind, you know I m more than willing to help you out, Ash told her and Ashley smiled her thanks.

Okay, my turn, Ashley spoke up. How many legendary Pokemon have you seen?

I ve seen Mew and Mewtwo, Ash told her. Ashley sat up straighter in her seat before she move closer to him as an excited grin crossed her face.

Wow I ones have a Mew but I have let it go. Ashley asked. Ash said Why? Ashley asked because ther alot of baby mew and my mew want to help them so I let her go but she allwast come back for a few days to see her Ash nobbed and asked Have you ever seen a legendary pokemon? Ashley nodded.

Yeah, I met Entei,and Raikou just before when I try to get to next town, Ashley told him and Ash nodded.

Ho-oh was mine,I try to get the next town too for a pokemon center, Ash told her and Ashley nodded as she thought up her next line of question before a sly smile crossed her face.

Have you ever received your first kiss? Ashley asked, startling Ash into looking at her, stunned.

What? Ash stammered. Ashley just tilted her head, waiting for an answer before Ash sighed. On the cheek or on the lips?

Both, Ashley replied.

I got a kiss on the cheek by a girl called Melody. I met her a while ago on my trip. On the lips, not yet, Ash told her and Ashley nodded. How about you? Ashley looked at him, shocked made a sad face.

Actally,i never been kiss before, Ashley admitted. Ash made a sad face too and wonder why but it isn't his turn.

Did you ever fancy any of the girls you travelled with or met on your travels? Ashley asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it with a soft frown.

Well I did find Melody attractive and I know that Annabel has a crush on me or so Brock keeps telling me but I think I did have a crush on May once but that kinda faded when she left to follow another contester, Ash told her before shrugging and pinned her a look.  
>Ash nodded in understanding. Ashley asked Do you know who your father is? Ash just stared at her for a short moment before he looked away.<p>

Yeah, I do. My mom told me when I was seven because I was upset that there was a father and son day at school and the kids made fun of me because I didn t have a dad with me. She told me the whole truth about him, Ash said as he looked off into the distance. Pikachu had lifted his head from his paws when he heard Ash talk about his father. Ash shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked toward Dawn. How about you? Ashley nodded.

Oh my dad is crazy all the time,but he is a great dad...well sometime but you going to see him sometime,but you will understand the 'fireflower'family, Ashley explained and Ash nodded in understanding before Ashley decided to change tracks.

Is there a pokemon you want to see in your life time? Ashley asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it and grinned.

I wouldn t mind seeing a Dialga, Ash told her and Ashley nodded. Have you ever thought about whom you want your first kiss to be with? Ash asked. Ashley blushed slightly as she nodded.

Sometime, she told him. Do you always save the world? Ash laughed slightly.

Not all the time, I mean, it s not like every team is trying to bring the end of the world, Ash explained. Just some time when it really needs human and pokemon help. Ashley nodded. Who do you want to be your first kiss? Ashley rolled her eyes in amusement but couldn t help the soft blush that covered her face. She mumbled under her breath, one that had Ash leaning in closer. What was that? Ashley covered her face with her hands.

You, she said a little bit louder, shocking Ash and causing Pikachu to drop his head to the ground so that no one would notice that he was watching them before he gave a sleepy smile.

Why? Ash asked but Ashley shook her head, indicating it was her turn for questions.

Do ever think about the future after you complete the battles? Ashley asked. Do you ever see yourself becoming a gym leader or do you think you ll find a new challenge? Ash sat back, still stunned over Ashley's confession and over the new question.

To be honest sometimes, Ash admitted. I mean, I don t know what I will do but the thought of becoming a gym leader does seem kinda cool but they usually just have one type pokemon while I prefer a mixture. I d probably would find another new challenge to tackle maybe contests, he shot Ashley a teasing look as she shot him a mock glare before slapping his arm.

Go and find your own, that what I going to say, she teasingly scolded him before she giggled and looked over to the fire while Ash licked his bottom lip, suddenly nervous over her confession before he decided to take a plunge.

Can I be your first kiss? Ash blurted out, causing Ashley to look at him, shocked.

What? Dawn asked and Ash grinned.

Can I be your first kiss? Ashley gave a soft smile.

Only if I can be your first kiss too, Ashley told him. Ash grinned broader as he moved in closer. Ashley's eyes slid close when she felt Ash brush his lips against hers.

Ash pulled away and Ashley opened her eyes. He could see the pleading in her eyes and he leaned back, this time pressing his lips against hers harder. Ashley let out of soft moan as a hand cupped his cheek. Ash shifted in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as her hand slid from his cheek and around his neck.

Ash flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before running the tip over the rim, pleading for her to open. Ashley obliged before letting out a groan of pleasure as Ash s tongue slid over hers, encouraging her to explore and play with his.

Soon, the need for air started screaming in their brains and they slowly pulled apart, almost reluctantly to relinquish the kiss when they sat back, breathless and dazed.

Wow, Ashley whispered and Ash grinned.

I think we need to play Twenty Questions more these days, Ash told her. Ashley just rolled her eyes but giggle at the same time as Ash took her lips into his once more.

The End 


End file.
